Back To The Heavyweight Jam
1999. szeptember 27. 2013. április 26. 1997. szeptember 27. 2013. május 13. | recorded = Loop DC Constructions, Hamburg | length = 53 perc 31 mp | label = Club Tools Sheffield Tunes Record Express Magneoton Avex Taiwan Rock Attic Gallo Addiction Les Paradise Victor Entertainment | producer = H.P. Baxxter Rick J. Jordan Axel Coon Jens Thele | previous = No Time To Chill (1998) | next = Sheffield (2000) }} A Back to the Heavyweight Jam a Scooter hatodik albuma. 1999. szeptember 27-én jelent meg, illetve 2013. április 26-án a "20 Years of Hardcore"-sorozaton belül kétlemezes kiadványként. Két kislemez jelent meg róla: Faster Harder Scooter és Fuck The Millennium. Ennek a lemeznek a borítóján jelent meg először a hivatalos Scooter-logó, a szótölcsér, amely azóta a CD-k felületén rendszeresen megtalálható (még a kislemezeken is). Az album címe utalás a KLF "3AM Eternal" című számának dalszövegére. Áttekintés Az arculatváltáson túl az új, Axel Coon-nal felálló formációnak szüksége volt egy új stílusra, amely jobban megfelel az új idők támasztotta követelményeknek, mint az ekkoriban már a mainstream érában végnapjait élő happy hardcore és rave. Előző lemezükön már felvázolták a kereteket, azonban egészan a "Faster Harder Scooter" kislemezig nem lehetett tudni, mire számíthatnak a rajongók. Az eredmény: keményebb ütemek, H.P. speciális mikrofonnal eltorzított, védjeggyé vált hangja, valamint a tömegénekeltetős számok megjelenése. A dalokról Az intro a "Keyser Soze", mely visszafogott zajongás pánsíppal és szintetizátorral, valamint visszafelé lejátszott szöveggel. Rögtön ezt követi a "Watch Out", mely szokatlan módon egy gyors, intrumentális techno szerzemény (egyben a "Ramp!" közvetlen elődje). Az első kislemez "Faster Harder Scooter" egy gyors, H.P. szövegekkel tarkított nóta, tömegénekeltetéssel, elektromos gitár-effekttel, valamint egy német mondattal (Ihr seid ja alle wahrsinning - magyarul kb. annyit tesz: mind őrültek vagytok). A "Well Done, Peter" egy kemény, erőteljes techno-hardcore szám, melyet csak a végén szakít meg Rick lassú zongorajátéka. A második kislemez "Fuck The Millennium" albumverziója jelentősen eltér a kislemezváltozattól. Bár a szöveg jelentős része egyezik mindkét verzióban, és az is közös bennük, hogy először ebben hallható az a speciális mikrofon, amely később az együttes védjegyévé vált; de a kislemezverzió teljesen új dallamot kapott, és az eredeti szintetizátor-effekt is meg lett változtatva. A "The Revolution" folytatja a lemez által kitaposott ösvényt: gyors tempó, pörgős H.P. szövegek, és elektromos gitár-effektek jellemzik. A "Psycho" pedig lassú és gyors részek váltakozása, akusztikus gitár-effekttel, valamint a közepén némi szöveggel. A "The Learning Process" egy fél-instrumentális techno-szerzemény, melyben mindössze két mondat hallható H.P.-től, egyébként női vokállal van feljavítva. Az "I'll Put You On The Guest List" a "The Revolution"-höz hasonló jegyekkel bír, azonban gitár nincs benne, csak szintetizátor-effektek. Az utolsó három szám közül a "Main Floor" egy instrumentális trance-dal, a "Kashmir" egy lassabb tempójú techno-dal, arab hangzásvilággal, a "No Release" pedig az album lezárásaképpen egy instrumentális trance-szerzemény. Számok listája Eredeti változat Limited Edition A korlátozott példányszámú verzió két CD-s, a második lemezen található számok: # Fuck the Millennium (Single Edit) # Dutch Christmas # Let Me Be Your Valentine + Waiting for Spring (Live) # The Age of Love (Live) # No Fate (Live) 20 Years of Hardcore bónusztartalom right|250px # Faster Harder Scooter (Full Length) # Faster Harder Scooter (Club Mix) # Faster Harder Scooter (Sunbeam Remix) # Faster Harder Scooter (Signum Remix) # Faster Harder Scooter (P.K.G. Mix) # Faster Harder Scooter (P.K.G. Phat Jam Mix) # Faster Harder Scooter (Live In Cologne) # Knorkator - Faster Harder Scooter # Monolake # Fuck The Millennium (Radio Edit) # Fuck The Millennium (Extended) # Fuck The Millennium (Live In Cologne) # New Year's Day Közreműködtek * H.P. Baxxter (ének, szövegek) * Rick J. Jordan (szintetizátor, keverés, szerkesztés) * Axel Coon (szintetizátor, keverés, szerkesztés) * Jens Thele (társszerző, menedzser) * Helge Vogt (gitár) * Marc Schilkowski (CD-borító) Érdekességek * A Keyser Soze című intróban a Holdkelte című James Bond-filmből hallhatunk egy kivágott hangot. Ugyancsak hallható hang a Harmadik típusú találkozások című filmből. A cím pedig a "Közönséges bűnözők" című film egyik fiktív karakteréről kapta a nevét. * Fuck the Millennium címmel 1997-ben a KLF is csinált egy számot. * A Keyser Soze-ban visszafelé lejátszva hallható a "Use your dildo" mondat. Videoklipek A "Faster Harder Scooter" klipjét Dél-Afrikában vették fel. Míg a banda homokfutókon jár a sivatagban, az általuk hátrahagyott embereket mutatják. Rick felborul a saját járművével, H.P. és Axel pedig összeütköznek a klip végén, aminek hatalmas robbanás a vége. A "Fuck The Millennium" videója a 2000-es évbe való átlépés önfeledt várakozásáról szól: a Scooter koncertet ad, majd rajongóival bulizik egyet. A nagy visszaszámlálás után azonban nem sokan maradnak talpon. Feldolgozások * Faster Harder Scooter: Axis - Come On * Well Done, Peter: Embargo - Embargo * Fuck the Millennium: The String-A-Longs - Wheels (csak a kislemezverzióban), Technohead - The Passion * The Revolution: Hermen - Who Do I Care? * The Learning Process: Tom Wilson - Techno Cat * Kashmir: Blancmange - Living on the Ceiling * Main Floor: Art Of Trance - Madagascar, Emmanuel Top - Acid Phase Kategória:Nagylemezek Kategória:Second Chapter